Different
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: Dear Die-ary, I've done it again. Murder and mature themes. M to be safe. -Jack AND Baku Fic
1. Chapter 1

Authories Noties!

So today I was reading through our fanfics and I came upon Lonliness. Now, as a JTHM fan myself, I decided that I couldn't leave Nny hanging like that. Then I happened to remember my roleplay with Jack. BAM. Stix is my OC. She played Nny because she's insane.

Disclaimeries!

I don't own JTHM, but I own Stix Guire. Future lemon, but not here.

* * *

Dear die-ary,

Today I met a boy.

Yes, I know it sounds familiar. Last time I started an entry like this it wasn't good. But this time...

I saw him in a book store, I think he was working there. He was different from the others, I could tell (though I suppose I'm a horrible judge of character). He dropped a book. "You should pick that up," I said. "I don't see why I should," he said.

He was different.

He smiled.

I smiled.

"My name is Stix Guire."

"My name is Johnny C. Call me Nny."

"It's nice to meet you, Nny."

He was different.

"Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"I moved back a while ago."

He was stammering a little, but I thought nothing of it.

"I hate it here."

His brother is Squee. Who would have thought?

We talked about things nobody else would talk about. Evil bears, innocence, insanity.

"They all deserve to die."

And he agreed.

"We'll kill them all! One at a time!"

And he agreed.

He was different.

He locked the door.

"I'm not a good person, but I don't care."

I knew he was different.

He was the only one different.

And I can still remember how much fun it was to feel the warmth up to my elbows when I bashed their ignorant faces in.

But not his, no.

He was different.

Stix Guire.

I think I like this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes!

yourn bitches do not know how excited i am to write this!

well, bakudon and i did this rp. stix is her oc, i play nny, because i'm insane. :D

she informed today of the fic and how she was following up my fic, loneliness, with this.

happy zombie! :D

thanks to the readers!

i love you all!

3 baku and kiba

bakusay.

Disclaimer!

i not own JTHM. mhm.

this is a future lemon, riet bakudon?

well, nothing fun in this chappy.

* * *

Dear Die-ary,

I really think I'm beginning to like this boy.

This boy, like me, kills.

This boy, like me, hates everyone.

This boy, like me, is strange.

This boy understands me.

The best part?

This boy, like me, loves cherry Fizzy Whizz.

We killed together. Killed every single motherfucker in that dump.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I could really go for a cherry Fizzy Whizz."

"I love cherry Fizzy Whizz!"

See?

This is turning out really well.

We went to the gas station, making small talk all the way there.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," I told him.

"Yeah, they do..."

"I bet the aliens love it, since they're even closer."

"Do aliens see the stars if they're in the stars?"

"...good question."

I mean, really, do aliens see the stars? Are they too close to see them? Or do they get the best view of all?

It's one of those deep questions of life, really.

We arrived, we got our drinks, we left. Thankfully, there was no interference. No need to kill this time.

I won't deny I was a little disappointed.

"Hey..." He asked, "Would you wanna...come to my house?"

He was nervous. I was nervous. Both of us had every right to be.

"I thought...it would be fun to spend more time with you...and I bet Squee would be happy to see you..."

So I said yes.

I don't know why I did. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea.

But I went.

And die-ary, I really think this is going to go well.

-fin-


	3. Chapter 3

Authorz Notez

Whee~ ... what, that's really all I have to say.

Disclaimerz

Don't own Johnny and the Homicidal Maniac, la la la~

* * *

Dear die-ary,

It's strange.

It's weird.

He's like me.

He likes me.

I like him.

I'm like him.

We went back to his house...

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

"I don't care."

It was his mother's voice, I could tell because if it were a man then he was very feminine.

He lived in the basement, with a couch, a table, a milk crate, and a lamp. He called it his magical castle of wonder. I liked it.

We sat down, he stretched, I felt his arm near my neck. He asked me what I like. I told him about Happy Noodle Boy.

"You're gorgeous."

No I'm not. Don't say stupid things.

"You are."

"Nobody thinks so."

"I do."

You're gorgeous. Did I say that out loud?

"Thank you."

I guess so.

He started to touch me, die-ary. My shoulder, my hair, my temple. He was gentle, he didn't want to get into my pants like some boys. ... right?

"I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

He put his lips to my forehead. It was strange.

"You're marvelous."

He held me close, I could feel his warmth and his softness and he was still touching me gently.

"Let me go...?"

And he did. He didn't seem to like it...

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

I hugged him. On purpose. Willingly.

He hugged back. On purpose. Willingly.

He called me sweet.

He stroked my hair.

I pulled away.

"I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

"Good... I don't think I've ever been liked before."

"Me neither."

He's like me.

He likes me.

"I like this feeling."

"Me too..."

It's strange, but not unpleasant.

It's weird, but not unwanetd.

I think I'm happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes!**

**okay, so. i haven't posted anything in forever.**

**and i've really needed to update on this.**

**so i stumbled upon it and saw it. it made me smile. I FINALLY WROTE.**

**and we finally got one review for this! (major props to Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red - i like your fics, man. :D)**

**does anyone know how to truly pronounce jhonen's name? it puzzled me the entire time i took spanish last semester. **

**now read jack's much-delayed chapter!**

**Disclaimer!**

**i don't own jthm or anything else by sir vasquez. however, i do own a baku's soul.**

**still no sex yet. sorry, pleasure-seekers.**

**xxx**

Dear Die-ary,

I don't quite know what to do with myself.

I mean… this boy. Stix. He's so…

So I told him that I had to go. I got too nervous, I really did. I mean, the hugging and general touching and closeness was… good. It wasn't bad. That's why I was nervous. It really isn't good when I get nervous. The last time I got nervous around someone I was attracted to, Devi beat the shit outta me. It just isn't cool, man.

But Stix… I mean, he's…

He followed me outside. He look worried. I could tell that he was afraid that he'd done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then…"

"I'm too busy being an insomniac tonight. I've got to punish unethical behavior!"

It made him smile. His smile made me smile. I look creepy when I smile, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I like it when you smile."

That just made me smile even more.

If I were to describe Stix, I'd say…

I started to my house. Pretty convenient that he's my neighbor, huh?

Oh God. He's my neighbor.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

He was the one being so forward. Making all the moves, taking all the chances. I liked it. Maybe he thought I was scared or something. Maybe I was scared or something.

"Yeah. Just come over sometime, I should be home."

Styx is just so…

I keep trailing off when I do that. The word is on the tip of my tongue and I just can't quite find him.

But I told him yes. He's coming to visit tomorrow.

Maybe I should clean all of those intestines out of the kitchen sink…

I don't really know what word I'm still searching for, but it's that word that gives me that fluttery feeling. Like that damn bug is in my stomach or something. Speaking of, did I kill Mr. Samsa today? I wonder…

"I'll see you then."

"Night, Stix."

Oh, I almost forgot to mention. He kissed me goodnight. Well, until I flailed and ran away. I think he took it as a good sign.

I really don't know what's going to become of me.

One thing is definitely for sure, however. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.


End file.
